islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cooper
Cooper is an 1890's steam engine who lives from the old west. Bio "No wonder why you like to see some Sierra Railway No. 3 engines on movies, especially the only one bearing the #131 known to be Central Pacific Railroad's Cooper. He is shown to be a movie star, just for being an actor. He is very kind and helpful for pulling passengers or freight all over the USA, Especially his transcontinental railway service." Persona Cooper can be very kind, energetic steam engine pulling freight and passengers. He was the first Sierra Railway Steam engines arriving on Sodor. Basis Cooper is based upon a Sierra Railway No. 3, nicknamed "Hooterville Cannonball" or the "Movie Star" locomotive. The Sierra No. 3 has been used for appearing in many movies. During the 21st Century renovation, it was fitted with a coal tender rather than wood. It was preserved in the roundhouse at Railtown 1897 State Historic Park in 2011. Cooper has been modified to work on Sodor. He has buffers on his tender and cowcatcher and screwlink couplings, especially he retains his knuckle coupler. According to his LEGO model, he only has a normal cowcatcher except the couplings. Livery Cooper is fully black, but his front boiler was titanium metallic. Shared from Back to the Future Part III, he wears "No. 131." on the sides of his cab and tender. Also, he wears "C.P.R.R." on the top of the tender. His engine basis appears in the scenes set in 1885, six years prior to the engine's actual construction, portraying Central Pacific Railroad #131. While the Central Pacific did have 4-6-0's similar to #3 at the time the film was set, the real Central Pacific #131 was a 4-4-0. Appearences Television Series *Series 4: Thomas Goes Cowboy Specials: *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (cameo) *The Great Race (singing "Will You, Won't You") *Journey Beyond Sodor (cameo) Voice Actors *Tom Kenny (Series 4 to Series 12) *Tony Hale (Series 13, onwards) *Matt Wilkinson (singing voice, The Great Race only) Trivia *Cooper has received several modifications compared to his basis: **He has been modified for working on British railways with the addition of buffers and a screw-link coupling on his front and tender, as well as brake-pipes on his front and back. **He has been regauged from 3ft gauge to standard gauge. *Cooper shares the same whistle sound with Locomotive 131. *Tom Kenny gives Cooper the same accent he used for Berp from Mixels for him, depicting a Western accent. *Upon being created for the CGI Series, Cooper reuses the following: **His tender is reused from Donald and Douglas' tender, modified to make the same as Sierra #3's with round corners. **His leading, drive and tender wheels are reused from Beau's leading, drive and tender wheels. **His bell is reused from Belle's bell. **A three-chime steam whistle is reused. *He has a modified version of Hank's face, being made with the look of Clint Eastwood. Gallery SIN TT~1.png|Cooper's Basis Category:Railway Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender engines